


My Captain

by eriksensational



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AU with Younger Hugo and Older Captain Harry, H is just blown away, M/M, also possessive Hugo, cheeky Hugo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriksensational/pseuds/eriksensational
Summary: When a new keeper arrives at Tottenham Harry didn’t expect for the younger lad to cause this much chaos in his life.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadbadwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbadwolf/gifts).



**Harry's Pov**

When Harry had heard the news of a new young keeper arriving, he merely shrugged it off. They definitely needed a new goalie; with the current first team keeper out severely injured and the second choice had been pretty poor towards the end of last season. So a brand new signing from Lyon was brought in and Harry felt unsettled by the age and experience level of his new teammate. To make matters worse the signing was after pre-season so they would have no practice games for Poch to truly decide whether or not he’s worth a start.

It was their first training session back in London and Harry had naturally forgotten about the new arrival. He was usually one of the first to arrive so was surprised to see the gaffer talking to another player in the lobby. Then Harry remembered. As he pushed open the doors to the facility two sets of eyes landed on him; one familiar and one new.

“Harry, you’re here. I want to introduce you to Hugo Lloris the new signing.” Pochettino announced cheerfully. Harry sent him a smile and approached them to shake hands with the new player. The strong hand that met his caught Harry off-guard as he took a closer look at Hugo. Harry noted that he had a slight stubble growing through and thick, brown hair neatly swept to the side on top of his head. The handshake ended, and Harry felt a sense of relief that the firm grip was not there anymore.

“Can you show him to the dressing room? I’ll meet you all on the ground soon.” The manager asked not even waiting for a response before disappearing down the hallway. Harry sent a glance Hugo’s way and then nodded in the direction of the dressing room as an indication to follow. Surprisingly, the other walked beside him instead of behind him as he expected, which showed he had confidence. The silence during their walk was fairly awkward, especially since Harry could feel eyes linger on him occasionally.

In the dressing room, Harry focused on changing and sorting out his belongings. However, when he was pulling off his shirt and switching it he noticed a lingering stare in his direction. But, when Harry had it fully pulled over his head and looked up Hugo now had his back turned to him. Shaking his head Harry busied himself with changing over into his shorts and getting on his boots.

“I’ve been watching some game highlights, and you have a really good technique and positioning for a striker.” It was the first time Hugo had spoken and it disrupted his thoughts. Harry turned to face the other and noticed that he was waiting for a response with his head cocked slightly to the side.

“Thank you, I’m lucky to have such amazing teammates and great support,” Harry replied earnestly watching as a small smile quirked at the corner of the younger males face. Their eyes locked for a few moments until some of the lads came giggling into the dressing room like always. They instantly recognised the new company and introduced themselves. Harry smiled to himself as Hugo got slightly swamped in pleasantries. Eventually, they all dispersed from the keeper and promptly began to get changed. Already being kitted up Harry headed out early to the training ground to escape the heat of the room.

Warming up was just like normal; aside from the new feeling of eyes being on him more than usual. Every time Harry would flicker his eyes around the place he would catch Hugo looking at him and he would always send him a polite smile. Even when focusing on his stretches he could feel a burning gaze on his exposed skin as his shirt occasionally rose up. The new attention made Harry feel a sense of self-consciousness pulse through him, gulping softly he closed his eyes and silently wished they could move onto the drills sooner rather than later.

During the passing drills, he was able to maintain his focus and forget about the looks he was receiving. It was fairly relieving to be training with no added pressure upon him. That was until the ball rolled out of the square and Harry went to go and retrieve it. The ball had stopped short due to Hugo having his boot resting on top of it. He expected the ball to be kicked towards his feet but when that didn’t happen he raised an eyebrow. Harry chose to lean down to grab the ball which he instantly realised was a mistake. Glancing upwards his eyes met the heavy gaze of the other male which caused heat to quickly race to his face. Harry stood back up swiftly and chocked out a quick thanks before jogging back over to the others, silently praying the wind would cool his face down.

The next set of drills were penalties, and Harry couldn’t wait to test the new keeper. However, it became slightly ridiculous when out of 10 penalties Hugo had managed to stop five of them without much hassle. He knew his face was showing his disbelief and sensed it was the cause of the other’s laughter.

“I told you I watched highlights,” Hugo shouted to him which caused Harry to laugh at the cockiness. He walked over to shake Hugo’s hand but was surprised when he was instantly pulled into a side hug with some force. Harry accidentally let a noise slip upon the impact with the other's chest causing a fierce wave of embarrassment to wash over him. Luckily if Hugo did hear it, he chose to ignore it, simply pulling away and sending Harry a small smile. Still, in shock, he watched as the keeper walked over to go to speak with one of the coaches. Harry only came back to reality when a ball was kicked at his back, turning he saw Dele standing there with a large grin on his face and he was waving him over. Despite shifting his attention Harry still caught the glance that was sent his way from Hugo as he jogged over to his other teammates. This certainly wasn’t what he had been expecting from the new arrival.

Matchday one came by very quickly but everyone was buzzing to be back in action. Standing in the tunnel Harry looked over his shoulder to see everyone with smiles on their faces as they waited. The mood didn't shift when they got onto the pitch either, although they did seem to be more focused than before. After greeting the other captain and the officials he sent a thumbs up in Hugo's direction and received a bright smile in response.

The first half wasn't easy. The other team seemed pretty adamant on pressing very high which left them very little space in the midfield. Fortunately, the one shot they had towards the goal was effortlessly stopped by Hugo who then proceeded to shout out demands to the defenders. It slightly surprised Harry to hear the voice pierce through the loud noise of the stadium as he came back to defend the set piece. The sharpness of it caused goosebumps to prickle his skin. However, at halftime despite their minimal time on the ball and being overly dominated by the opposition, it still remained goalless.

After a reassuring team talk from Poch during the break they went back out onto the pitch with their heads held high. The second half was instantly better in terms of possession and chances. Despite Dele getting denied by the woodwork and Harry's earlier shot being stopped by the keeper, they remained positive. It was the 65th minute, and Harry found himself inside the box awaiting a cross from someone. His eyes danced about following the ball as it was passed around at the edge of the box. Luckily Christian managed to find him with a precise pass allowing Harry to easily put the ball past the keeper. Cheers and roars erupted from the crowd as he celebrated with Christian and Dele, he listened intently as the fans started singing songs loudly. Subconsciously he glimpsed over to the goal on the opposing side of the field and saw Hugo punching the air, which caused him to laugh at the enthusiasm.

When the whistle blew for full time, he walked alongside Dele into the dressing room barely stopping to shake hands with the opposition or any of his teammates. Chatter drowned out Harry's ability to hear himself think but knew he had to get his shirt off because the sweat had made it stick to his skin. Just as he chucked the shirt and armband on the bench he was greeted by Hugo smiling at him. Without being able to even utter a word he was pulled into a firm embrace. His body was pulled tightly against the others and arms around his frame allowed him very little room to move. The calloused fingertips on his bare hip and back felt as if they were burning into his skin causing a soft flush to spread across his body.

"That was a great goal Harry, not that I expected any less from you," Hugo spoke softly and close to his ear causing the hair on the back of his neck to rise. Harry chuckled lightly at the quip at the end and thanked him.

"Congrats on the clean sheet, you made some clever saves today," Harry added as the two of them pulled apart. Hugo gave him a grin and a clap on the shoulder and then mentioned something about the defenders but Harry's mind went fuzzy. The sharp contact had caused his mind to fog, and he had to blink rapidly to regain his focus but by that time the other had already walked away. Harry didn't even have to contemplate whether to shower at the stadium or at home. Instantly choosing the latter he slipped on a new shirt, tracksuit bottoms and switched to his trainers before quickly gathering his belongings. Without hesitation, he said his goodbyes and promptly exited the dressing room and headed to his car. Harry knew it was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter Two

**Hugo's Pov**

A few weeks had passed and Hugo felt fully settled within the team now. He was able to build new friendships with his teammates, the essential ones being with the defenders which would help with communication on the pitch. There was no one he wasn't getting along with. However, whenever Hugo spoke with Harry, he could sense the others apprehension which unsettled him slightly. At first, he naively thought the older male didn't like him. But then he realised that Harry was also guilty of sending lingering looks during training and matches when he thought no one would notice.   
  
They were in great form and everyone was enjoying themselves as they played. The first couple of games in the season weren't particularly challenging but not a breeze either. However, today was Hugo's first London derby and the nerves were already beginning to fill his body. The dressing room atmosphere was tense, and he was glad he wasn't the only one feeling the pressure of the game. Everyone in the tunnel was silent, all of them too focused to even utter a word to one another. Taking a deep breath he followed Harry out onto the pitch, absorbing the overwhelming atmosphere that had been created by the fans.  
  
They were able to take the lead fairly early thanks to Son with a powerful strike from outside the box. It was impossible to ask for a much better start than that. They were able to dominate the remainder of the half but were unable to add to the scores sheet. At halftime, the fact they still remained in the lead was a huge boost to their confidence. But the one-goal lead wasn't good enough to secure all three points. Just as expected in the second half they were under constant pressure from all angles. It only took one poor pass, a drop of a shoulder and a shot across the goal for them to equalise. Hugo's fingertips could only merely graze the ball as it passed him and into the back of the net. He felt frustrated that they were unable to keep a clean sheet, but a goal was almost inevitable with the number of opportunities the opposition have had. But it wasn't over yet, they had time to still fight back.  
  
The next ten minutes were tough despite them having all the possession. No one could seem to get anywhere close to the penalty box and when they did the opposition always seemed to have an extra man. Hugo could sense the frustration radiating off of his teammates. However, just when they needed a spark to reinvigorate the game Harry delivered. It was a simple header from an outstanding cross into the box, but it was still enough to trouble the keeper in order to fall into the net. Hugo couldn't help but wish he was over there celebrating with Harry and thanking him for giving them the lead back. All he could do was watch intently as Christian and Dele jumped all over the captain with large smiles etched onto their faces. His initial feelings of relief and joy had suddenly been overthrown by bitterness. He attempted to refocus back on the game, but Hugo couldn't stop his eyes from tracking Harry's movement back to the top of their half. The rest of the game was tight and difficult. However, they kept good control of the ball when it was in their possession which prevented the opposing team from having any more big chances.  
  
Once the whistle blew Hugo struggled to keep his heartbeat down whilst he gradually made his way down the tunnel beside Jan. The dressing room felt electrifying as everyone was running off the buzz of winning in such an intense fashion. The emotions flooding in the room were almost intoxicating, and Hugo found himself sat just absorbing it whilst the majority of the lads got changed. His eyes kept drifting over towards Harry and how other hands were touching his bare chest as they talked to the captain. Hugo furrowed his eyebrows, and a deep burning feeling resonated in his chest, which caused his mind to fog. Although he managed to busy himself with changing into a pair of sweatpants and switching into new socks and shoes. By the time he had finished, the dressing room had emptied. It only left him and Harry, who was focused on packing his things.    
  
Not waiting any longer he approached Harry, the other sending him a radiant smile as he saw him come closer. Hugo didn't allow him enough time to speak before he forced him against one of the walls in the room. The sudden action caused Harry to let out a soft gasp as his body made contact with the hard surface. His eyes scanned Harry's face for any indication of discomfort. But he only noticed a soft pink hue dusting over his neck and face, which was partnered by anticipation glazing over in his eyes. Hugo smirked and without hesitation leant in to close the gap between them. One hand held his jaw whilst the other was planted to the right side of Harry's head. The slight squeak the older emitted was all that was needed to spur him on further. As the kiss deepened Hugo felt hands climb up his back to rest around his neck to keep him close. The softness of Harry's lips was driving Hugo crazy as he wished he never had to part from the other. When he did pull away, Hugo took in the look on Harry's face. He looked like he was in complete bliss as he was panting softly and a light flush had painted itself across his body.  
  
"Why did you stop?" Harry asked breathlessly, his hands still holding Hugo close to his body. Not being able to resist he ran a hand through Harry's hair and watched as his eyes fluttered shut at the sensation. It seemed that with every touch, no matter how short or long, Harry would slip further into a bubble of delight and wonder.  
  
"I knew you'd be a needy one," Hugo whispered closely to his ear and gently took it between his teeth for a few seconds. He somehow managed to keep down the growl that crawled up his throat as Harry let out a small whine. Not wasting time he dragged his captain into another blissful kiss. Hugo softly nibbled at the already puffy, pink lips causing Harry to part his mouth within moments. There wasn't much of a fight for dominance with Hugo immediately taking the lead and Harry allowing him to do so. Drinking in the sounds he placed his hands on Harry's hips with his fingers slightly digging into some of the exposed skin. The heat of the dressing room was swamping them but neither of them minded, both of them being entirely fixated on the other. He ran a hand underneath Harry's shirt and rested it just above his pounding heartbeat. One of the hands around his neck had wandered down his back to clasp tightly at his sweaty shirt causing it to bunch up at the grip. A pitiful moan made a shiver run down Hugo's spine followed by a pleasurable heat washing over his body. As they parted, Hugo was tempted to pounce right back on him at the sheer sight of Harry. He looked gorgeous. Strands of blond hair stuck to his damp forehead, his lips were bitten and swollen and his face was a stunning rosy colour. Resisting the urge, he stepped back. He chuckled lightly to himself as the other's eyes shot open when he noticed the lack of a warm, strong body against him.    
  
"I'll see you at training Harry." He declared with a small smirk. The other opened his mouth to speak but instantly shut it and instead nodded rapidly, clearly not trusting his own voice anymore. Slowly, he tugged his jacket on and picked up his bags. He noticed that Harry was yet to even move a muscle and was simply just watching him eagerly as he moved around the dressing room. As Hugo headed for the door he sent a brief glance over his shoulder only to make direct eye contact with Harry. The captain still looked speechless and just to tease him Hugo sent him a mischevious wink. If a kiss could do this to his captain, he couldn't wait to find out what else could leave him breathless.


	3. Chapter Three

**Harry's POV**  
The past week had kept Harry on edge. Every time he saw Hugo look at him he felt nervous, almost waiting for something to happen. Yet the keeper has done nothing of the sort. He wouldn't say he was necessarily disappointed more just confused. Harry's emotions seemed to be all over the place, which resulted in some difficult training sessions and lonely nights at home. As much as he tried to clear his mind once he saw the young keeper his body betrayed him. His mind would go fuzzy and remind him of their kiss, his face would get coated in a faint blush and his voice seemingly lost itself. However, Harry found it invigorating despite it creating complications.

When in the dressing room Harry tried to focus on everything else but the eyes burning into his back. He didn't want to ignore Hugo, but it was the best thing to do at this point in time. The one time he glanced in the direction of the other he witnessed him switching shirts and Harry suddenly felt flustered. He quickly faced the wall and spluttered out a small cough in order to clear his throat, he wasn't even worrying about causing a scene. A hand on his shoulder made him jump and when Harry turned around he was delighted to see it was only Dele.

"You alright H? You seem awfully quiet and distant?" The younger asked him slightly concerned for the captain. Sending him a smile Harry nodded and thanked Dele for checking on him. The lad looked unconvinced but didn't press any further simply heading back to finish getting ready for the match. Harry rolled the armband up his arm and fiddled with it until he was satisfied with its position. Smiling to himself he looked around the room to check on everyone else, who all were kitted up and ready to go. Hugo caught his eye and it only took a brief smile for the tips of Harry's ears to burn red. Before he had time to process anything or take a deep breath they were being ushered into the tunnel.

They were out on the pitch in a matter of moments. The smell of the rain meddling with the grass helped to soothe Harry. His hair was already slipping down to stick to his forehead and his already tight enough shirt was sticking to his frame. This game was going to be hard enough as it is and the conditions would not help either. But it was no reason not to fight.

It was mere minutes before halftime and they definitely needed a goal to boost their confidence. As Harry jogged slowly by the penalty box he watched as Lamela began to make a run through midfield. Calling for the ball he ran forward awaiting the through ball but just as he was about to take a touch his feet were taken from beneath him. The blaring noise of a whistle indicated a penalty with very little hesitation from the referee. Still, on the floor, Harry pulled his socks up and grimaced at the large grass stain on the side of the white kit. Receiving a hand up from Christian he took the ball from the referee and made his way over to the penalty spot. The wet ground was only going to make it harder but hopefully also throw off the keeper. Once the ref blew the whistle Harry took one last look at the goal before running up to strike the ball. Fortunately, the wet surface helped to ball glide into the bottom right-hand corner of the net, the crowd erupted with noise as Harry was swamped by teammates. The first 45 minutes couldn't have ended any better.

The second half contained the mood and energy from the last 5 minutes of the first half. They had all the possession and did not even allow the opposition within reach of the ball. This type of football was ideal to feed off of and often provides many clear-cut chances in front of the goal. Harry scored his second from a corner kick. The ball floated in the direction of his head and he was able to make enough contact for it to make it into the net. But the third was Harry's favourite. And it wasn't just because it gave him a hattrick and the match ball. It was who gave him the assist. Hugo had kicked the ball up the pitch and the defender marking him mistimed his jump which meant the ball landed perfectly in his path. Effortlessly Harry knocked it past the goalie who didn't stand a chance one on one. Once he finished celebrating, he sent a beaming smile and a thumb up to Hugo who happily returned the gestures. The rest of the game went by smoothly with only one minor scare near the end, but it was dealt with calmly by Toby. When the whistle blew and as Harry collected the match ball he could feel the lingering gaze back on him, causing his heart to begin to race. Harry didn't know what to expect but knew what he wanted to happen.

**Hugo's POV**

All game Hugo couldn't take his eyes off of Harry. The way the wet, white kit clung to the captain's body was sinful. Unstrapping his gloves he watched intently as Harry collected the match-ball and shook a few hands before making his way down the tunnel. Following Jan and Toby, he also made his way back into the dressing room where blades of soggy grass plastered the floor.

Everyone left as soon as possible with them wanting to shower at home where they could escape the rain. So, Hugo waited and watched as teammates gradually poured out of the room. All except one. Harry had been so caught up with his teammates congratulating him for him to able to strip himself from the soaking kit. Likewise, Hugo had been too focused on getting him alone to do the same.

Adrenaline pumped through Hugo's veins as he made his way over to the blond. The other must have noticed him coming as he promptly turned to face him. He was surprised when it was Harry who made the first move. Simply reaching to brush some of Hugo's dripping hair from his forehead, lightly smiling as he did so.

"Well-done Harry, you're so incredible, the other team didn't stand a chance." Hugo chanted the praise into the older's neck once he pulled him into a tight embrace. As arms circled his shoulders the other slightly exposed his neck to allow him more room to nuzzle his face there. But Hugo had other plans. Placing his lips against Harry's neck, he began to nibble and suck at the skin. The soft gaps and whines only encouraged him to continue leaving marks across the captain's neck and collarbone. A hand held his head in place, and Harry started to repeatedly whisper 'Hugo', clearly enjoying every second. Hugo shifted his right thigh in between Harry's and applied enough pressure to elicit a loud moan. He so badly wanted to continue, to take him apart but not here, not yet. Once he detached his lips from the blond's collarbone, he smiled to himself. His calloused fingers traced the red and purple marks littering the smooth skin. Breathless, Harry leant up to meet him for a kiss with it barely lasting a few seconds.

"Think it's time to head home, we both need rest," Hugo mumbled against the tender lips, lightly catching the bottom one between his teeth. Harry nodded gently his eyes closing momentarily before opening them in order to stare back at him. Smiling, he took a step back and grabbed Harry's right hand in the process. He watched as the other tilted his head to the side, confused by the gentle gesture when he kissed his knuckles. Dropping the hand Hugo turned to go collect his bags and quickly headed to the door. Wishing Harry a goodnight he left promptly, wanting to make it home as soon as possible as he had a problem to deal with.

Hugo was one of the first to arrive at training, swiftly heading into the changing room. Eventually, other teammates joined him and chatter began to fill the room like always. But there was one player missing. However, after a couple of minutes, Harry arrived. The captain had his jacket fastened tightly all the way up. Hugo raised an eyebrow as he watched him hesitate to get changed, his eyes nervously flickering around the room. At that moment in time, he suddenly realised why Harry was acting so strange. It was as soon as he went to switch into his training shirt that Hugo became very aware of why he had been acting so flustered.

"Oi, H! What have you been up to?" A voice shouted from somewhere in the room. Immediately a blushed painted itself across Harry's skin as he sheepishly put a hand up to his neck. The lads began to throw names at the captain and Hugo sent the other a knowing look. Jan eventually told those who were interested to stop teasing which caused the blond to smile slightly with delight. But a few murmurs about who they thought it was still echoed around, and Hugo was thankful he was the only one to know who it was. The team began to head out onto the training ground, but Hugo chose to take his time. He chuckled as he watched Harry finish getting changed by placing a snood around his neck.

"A bit late for that huh?" Hugo teased with a smirk lining his lips, the blush reappearing on the other's face at the remark. Harry softly nudged him in the stomach when he passed him to leave the changing room. Following the older out the door, he noticed how Harry had practically raced ahead. And for Hugo, this was just the beginning.


	4. Chapter Four

**Harry's POV**

Harry had never felt like this before. Every time he saw the young keeper he longed for his touch, for something, for anything. Training and matches became almost unbearable due to their tension. Over the past two weeks, Hugo would steal kisses and bites when no one was looking which drove him insane. And the ongoing stares only became more frequent and more lust filled as time passed.

The game today was going to be tough. The match schedule had become increasingly busier so keeping good form and strength was difficult. However, the mood in the dressing room was still positive and everyone seemed to be ready to play. In the tunnel, Harry felt a hand pat on his shoulder, and he turned to see Hugo sending him a smile. He sent a small smile back before turning to head out onto the pitch, not failing to notice the other's eyes flickering downwards.

It was intense. Harry watched as the ball never seemed to be within their possession for more than a few moments. The chances they had in the first half were minimal and no one could seem to bury it. Harry skied an early chance which he should have definitely netted despite the pressure from the defenders. Luckily at halftime, it was still goalless. However, he could feel that it wasn't going to last. As expected in the second half they had to face even more pressure. They had their first corner of the game over an hour in and the frustration could be felt in the stadium. Harry watched as the ball came his way and jumped to make contact, but knocked it wide to the dismay of the crowd. Groaning to himself, he jogged back up the field only for the keeper to quickly take the goal kick. The counterattack was brutal, the striker managed to sprint away with the ball and was practically one on one. He watched as the guy had the nerve to chip Hugo and then witness the ball roll into the back of the net. It was one of those games. Harry tried to block out the shouts from the sidelines, crowd and Hugo, just choosing to hear white noise instead. But it didn't help.

When the final whistle blew Harry felt his body become heavy. He tried to ignore the negativity circling his mind and forced a smile on his face as he shook hands with the opposition, officials and went to comfort a few teammates. As he headed to the dressing room with all his missed opportunities flashing in his mind, he saw Hugo approaching him. Not wanting to deal with the keeper at this moment he increased his pace so the other wouldn't catch up with him.

Harry couldn't shake to sombre mood in the room; it loomed thick in the air with only a few words being murmured between them. He slowly changed out of his kit, his mind too fatigued to speed up his actions and get home. Sighing to himself, Harry glanced around noticing it was only him, Hugo and the Belgian lads left. As he tied up his shoelaces Jan came over to pat the top of his head and told him to keep his head up. Harry could only nod and send a weak smile to the defender before watching him join Mousa and Toby to leave. They were alone again, and he felt his heart begin to pound faster in his chest. Hugo, who was now also fully changed, came over to him and pulled him into his arms. A wave of relief washed over him, he needed this and the younger could tell.

  
**Hugo's POV**

"Come home with me?" Hugo proposed, already knowing the answer the captain would give him. A kiss at the corner of Harry's mouth was enough to convince him as he nodded quickly. Hugo held the older's wrist tightly and tugged him when he was taking too long to collect his bags. Getting the message Harry rapidly gathered his things and allowed the younger to pull him out of the dressing room. Hugo didn't realise how fast he was walking until he glanced over his shoulder to see Harry practically jogging to keep up.

Once they reached Hugo's car, with Harry deciding that he'll pick his up tomorrow, he could sense the other feeling deflated. As they sat in the car, he noticed Harry slump down into his seat once he put his seatbelt on, his head turning to look out of the window. The sullen look on his face become more apparent as Hugo watched him, the other clearly had bottled up his emotions after the match.

"Hey, give me a smile captain," Hugo asked with his hand coming to rest lightly on Harry's knee. He watched as the other blinked down at the gentle hand and came to rest his own hand on top. Smiling they laced their fingers together and the simple gesture seemed to soothe Harry. A tiny smile flickered at the corners of older's lips which Hugo counted as a victory. He started up the car and turned the radio on to play quietly as some background noise. He sent one last glance in Harry's direction to check on him before pulling out of the car park.

The journey to Hugo's didn't take long and thankfully there was minimal traffic due to the time of night. He took his time collecting their belongings from the boot of his car, only hurrying when he saw Harry shiver slightly from the cold. When he unlocked the front door, a wave of warm air invited them both inside. He placed their bags in the hallway and promptly shut the door to prevent any more warmth from escaping. As the pair slipped off their shoes Hugo watched Harry muttered things to himself and got frustrated with one of his laces.

"You alright?" Hugo questioned and furrowed his eyebrows when he heard the other let out a dejected sigh. The older male had his back turned to him and went to walk deeper into Hugo's home. However, he grabbed his wrist and pulled him, so Harry was facing him instead. The blue eyes were planted looking downwards but he didn't try to back away from the grasp.

"Just hung up about the match and thinking about all the opportunities I stupidly missed. I cost us the game I should have been more clinical, surprised Poch didn't sub me off I was clearly dreadful." Harry poured out his thoughts and the negative words made something snap inside of Hugo. He had the blond up against the hallway wall within seconds, their bodies impossibly close to one another. The gasp and groan Harry released when his back made contact with the hard surface caused Hugo's eyes to darken over. His hands held the captain's hips which helped to keep him pinned firmly between the wall and Hugo.

"Never say that again. You were amazing today like always and by far our best player. I don't want to ever hear you talk yourself down like that." Hugo growled, his teeth grazing skin at Harry's neck. He wanted to knock those sour thoughts out of his captain's mind and make him completely forget about the game entirely. The nips and licks at the older's neck started to become more fervent and frequent with blotches of red and purple painting the skin. A low whine slipped out of the blond's mouth as Hugo continued to ravish him, eyes rolling into the back of his head. A hand tugged at his collar separating his lips from Harry's skin as the other pulled him into a kiss. His hands went to clutch at the back of Harry's thighs to hold him fully against the wall, causing him to let out a faint gasp of surprise. Despite the initial shock, the strong legs promptly wrapped themselves around his waist and pulled him closer. The newly found friction made them both let out a soft moan into one another's mouths.

Carefully, Hugo managed to carry Harry up to his bedroom with his lips alternating between kissing Harry and biting his collarbone. Reaching the bedroom he dropped the captain onto the bed before stripping them both of their shirts. Harry's fingers stroked over Hugo's chest and scratched slightly at the muscles making his own mind fog with lust. Hugo gently tweaked one of Harry's nipple and bit the other lightly causing a shiver to ripple through the blond. He placed a firm hand on the centre of his chest and pushed his captain back against the white sheets. _Perfect. Beautiful. Mine._ The words raced in Hugo's mind as his dark eyes lingered.

"Look at you, so gorgeous for me, my gorgeous captain," Hugo uttered with his eyes roaming over the body before him. Smiling at the flush spreading across the blond's body he moved his way down to leave a trail of kisses upon Harry's chest. A series of breathless sighs were emitted into the room and hands tried to reach to grasp at his shoulders. He took a brief glance to look at Harry and caught his eyes as he began to pull down the obstructing fabric of the sweatpants. Hugo ran his rough fingertips intentionally across the tight material of his boxers, milking out a choked moan as Harry clutched the sheets at the contact.

"Hugo please." Harry whimpered with his voice hitching as the keeper chose to tease him further by breathing warm air over his thighs. A smirk plastered upon his lips Hugo chose to show mercy, his teeth biting the elastic hem by Harry's hip bone. Keeping eye contact with the captain he tugged the boxers down the majority of the way down. However got impatient quickly and used his hands to rid the other of the material completely. Kneeling in between Harry's spread legs Hugo drank in the sinful sight of his captain lying upon his bedsheets. The other bucked his hips lightly seeking out any form of touch from the younger male which caused him to chuckle darkly at the desperation.

"What do you want Captain?" Hugo asked, shifting his body to move so he was hovering above Harry, still refusing to grant him with any pleasurable contact. 'Fuck. You. Please, Hugo.' The words were laced with need and came out in broken huffs of breath. Satisfied with the response Hugo seared down to kiss Harry forcefully and bit gently at his lips, making them go bruised and slightly swollen. Pulling away he leaned over to his bedside drawer and dug around until he found his bottle of lube and a condom. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed Harry's hand wander down to tug at his erection but Hugo's reflexes were faster. His free hand seized the other's wrist preventing him from giving himself any sort of release. A pitiful whine bubbled up Harry's throat and he pleaded him for something, eyes shutting and he bit at his bottom lip to control his needs.

The tight fabric of his own sweatpants urged Hugo to act faster. Also because he wanted to listen to more of the noises the blond was beautifully making whilst he writhed against the sheets. Calloused hands pushed at Harry's legs shifting them so they were bent up at the knee. Hugo's hands moved to squeeze Harry's bum eliciting a sweet sigh from him. The noise instantly changed into a whimper when he began to leave a trail of bites down his inner thigh with the last one landing on the soft flesh. Incoherent words fell from the captain's mouth as one of his hands reached out to pull at Hugo's hair. He let himself be dragged upwards and tilted his head when Harry softly bit at the side of his jaw.

"Hugo, I need you, please." Harry panted, his face already coated in a thin layer of sweat and dusted a glowing rosy colour. Giving in he uncapped the bottle of lube and poured some out to coat his fingers. His eyes flickered to meet blue ones which were staring back at him, waiting breathlessly for anything. A firm finger slowly pressed past the tight ring of muscle causing Harry to instantly grab the back of Hugo's neck so their foreheads were touching. He pushed the finger in fully and watched as the blond's face shifted through several emotions before settling on one of bliss. 'More' was whispered and Hugo complied with another finger joining to prep his captain. The sounds of pleasure were only adding to Hugo's own arousal, every piece of fabric impossibly tight around his crotch. Three thick fingers pumped and crooked inside of Harry and he could only let moans pour out of his mouth at the feeling. Hugo's free hand crawled up Harry's thigh, his nails scraping the skin ever so slightly until he reached the other's cock. He took it in his hand, matching the rhythm with the fingers inside of Harry which caused the blond's pleasure to double as he rocked into the touch. There was a slight mumble about being ready which Hugo noted before sliding his digits out of the other, another whine leaving his throat in the process. With swift hands, he removed his own shorts and boxers and watched blue eyes trace the lines of his body. Picking up the condom he dropped earlier on the sheets Hugo opened up the packet, carefully rolling it on his member and giving himself a few tugs.

'My Captain' Hugo whispered against Harry's lips as he began to enter the older male. Hands came up to his shoulders to clutch tightly, nails digging harshly into his back. There was a slight pause, shift of hips and finally, a plead for more. Hugo happily complied hitching up Harry's left leg to rest against his hip in order to set a punishing pace for his thrusts. He swallowed up all of his captain's moans, meeting him in a messy kiss full of tongue. They both were bound to have bruises and scratches from one another's fingers yet at the moment neither cared. Their bodies rocked together perfectly. Harry could only spill out partial words and sentences whilst Hugo muttered praise, his voice heavy and thick with desire.

Every time Hugo pistoned his hips forward Harry would fall apart a little more each time, riddled down to whimpers and chants of the younger's name. The room was filled with a plethora of filthy sounds only driving Hugo crazier. Harry was desperately rocking his hips back to gain as much contact as he could which occasionally caused Hugo's hips to stutter at the feeling. A small moan of 'close' edged Hugo to thrust even harder and slowly slid one of his hands down Harry's chest to stroke his cock. It was enough to push the blond over the edge, and he let out a sob of pleasure as he came over his chest. His body tensed as he did so, causing Hugo to be overwhelmed by the sensation as he continued his movement. It only took a couple more movements and Harry biting along his jaw for him to reach his climax and release a loud, guttural moan.

Hugo kissed Harry's temple as he pulled out gently before tying off and disposing of the condom. The blond had his eyes closed, panting heavily and his body was flushed as he laid on the sheets. He quickly headed to collect a washcloth to clean Harry's chest, his body feeling cold as soon as he left the bed. He promptly returned to see the other drifting off to sleep and wiped him clean to make him more comfortable. The cloth was dropped somewhere on the floor so Hugo could quickly wrap himself around Harry, pulling the duvet over them for warmth. A soft hum came from Harry's throat as arms wrapped themselves around his waist to keep him close. Hugo placed a soft kiss between his shoulder blades and received a faint sigh as a response. He had his captain to himself, and that was all that mattered right now.


	5. Chapter Five

**Harry's POV**  
  
Harry wasn't surprised when he didn't find his name on the starting eleven team sheet since it was a cup match. They had lots of big games coming up soon, and Poch expressed the importance of everyone being in top shape. A subconscious smile flickered on his face when he saw that Hugo would be captain for the game. The image of the keeper wearing the armband and shouting out demands made Harry's body heat up. In the dressing room, Harry got changed into the sub kit and kept frequently glancing in Hugo's direction so he could watch him put on the armband. Harry's eyes were glued to the fingers rolling the armband up the strong arm and neon sleeve. It sat snug around Hugo's bicep and the word plastered there made Harry swallow quickly. A heavy clap on his shoulder caused him to snap out of his thoughts, and his eyes drifted over to the culprit. Dele stood beside him sporting his usual cheeky grin and he clearly caught where his stare was directed. The other didn't even need to ask to know he had guessed right. Harry's face was now growing increasingly warm at the idea of a teammate and a friend finding out. Harry watched as everyone began to pour out of the dressing room and he raced out in order to head over to the bench.  
  
The first 10 minutes had been relatively tight with neither making any strong, clear moves forward. However, they did experience a rather large scare when a long ball was played over the top but luckily the striker was called offside. He watched intently as Hugo took the free kick and then continued to scream out demands up the pitch. The frustration and tension were evident, and it made his mind fog over slightly. Harry was too focused on watching the other he didn't notice they had scored until a loud eruption of noise pierced through the stadium. The sudden outburst made him jump slightly and drop the water bottle he was holding in his lap which only added to his embarrassment. For the remainder of the half, Harry tried to keep his attention on the ball opposed to the young keeper. Somehow he also managed to keep his mind clear of any intruding and inappropriate thoughts.  
  
During half-time in the dressing room, Harry kept his gaze fixed on the floor and occasionally his water bottle. He was trying hard to resist the temptation to look at Hugo who was stood firmly with his arms crossed. The chatter in the room filled his head, but he couldn't process any word he was actually hearing, too busy telling himself to not shift his eyes. But when he felt a sensation of someone watching him, Harry had to find out who it was. Unsurprisingly his eyes met with Hugo's dark ones and he suddenly felt trapped under the heavy gaze. Harry sent him a weak smile before standing and following the other substitutes back out onto the pitch.  
  
Harry was able to busy himself with warming up most of the second half. He was too focused on jogging down the side of the pitch to look over at Hugo. However, that only lasted until he noticed the opposition rushing towards their goal so had to glance over. He witnessed Hugo pull off an acrobatic save which caused his shirt to rise slightly to expose skin. Not being able to divert his eyes Harry crashed into the back of someone and almost fell over in the process. Ignoring the look he got sent, he quickly made his way back to the bench to recompose and calm down with his heart now beating insanely fast. Harry was thankful that Poch chose not to sub him on. There was no way he would be able to focus on the game. Also, the increasing tightness in his shorts was not something he wanted to show off to everyone. Luckily, the rest of the game was pretty smooth sailing and they dominated possession which helped reduce any pressure. As soon as the whistle blew Harry rushed down the tunnel and promptly sat down on one of the benches in the dressing room. Subtly he had his substitute bib laying across his lap in order to avoid any awkwardness.  
  
Everyone else eventually entered the dressing room still buzzing off the victory. He glanced over to the keeper and saw him searching through his bag, fortunately, he had not removed the armband or any of his kit. Hugo's stuff was close to where Harry was currently sat and he waited until everyone had their attention elsewhere before making a move.    
  
**Hugo's POV**  
  
Hugo felt like his skin was on fire after the game, veins filled with excitement and relief. Despite looking in his bag he still noticed Harry approaching him with some caution in his movement. He greeted the blond with a smile and was surprised to be pulled into a hug. Stumbling slightly Hugo wrapped his arms around him, both of their bodies gaining immediate warmth.    
  
"You look so hot wearing the captain's armband, it's not even fair." Harry murmured into the fabric of his neon shirt. The words made Hugo raise an eyebrow as he did not expect the brashness from the older male. Hugo's fingers rested lightly against the nape of Harry's neck and squeezed softly before they pulled away. As distance was created between them, he followed the other's eyes as they looked around the room and then returned to look back at him. The twinge of darkness in the blue eyes made Hugo catch on to what Harry was thinking and he sent him a knowing nod.    
  
They both tried to make themselves look busy. Hugo chatted to a few teammates so he could dodge having to get changed, only choosing to remove his boots and pack them neatly in his bag. It didn't take long for everyone to disperse and head home, all still clearly high from the win due to the noise level. After the room had emptied out Hugo caught Harry's eyes and sent him a smile. Without wasting much time they met one another in a fiery kiss, teeth clacking due to the haste and desire racing through them both. Pulling away Hugo bit down on Harry's collarbone which left a dark red mark upon the skin. The soft sound of 'captain' caused blood to rush south and Hugo tightened his grip on Harry's hips.    
  
"You like me being captain? I wish you were on the pitch today, I would have called out orders just for you and I know you would have followed them like a good boy." Hugo stated, a light growl crawling up his throat. Harry nodded his head rapidly and hummed in delight at the idea. He noticed the blue eyes flicker downwards briefly and how Harry's tongue darted past his lips. A smirk rose on his face as an idea sparked in his mind that the blond would definitely enjoy.  
  
Hugo placed a firm hand on one of Harry's shoulders and pushed him down onto his knees, the other going down without any hassle. Harry's hands moved to rest at the waistband of his shorts and waited patiently to be told what to do next. The power the older male was giving him was exhilarating and Hugo could feel his arousal flood his body and mind completely. The blond was looking up at him eagerly, eyelashes lightly fluttering and cheeks dusted a soft shade of pink. Not wanting to wait any longer Hugo nodded in order to prompt Harry to move on. The other wasted no time in pulling his brightly coloured shorts down to reveal his tight black boxers.Fingers faintly ran over Hugo's upper thigh causing him to release a faint moan before grasping at the back of Harry's head with his right hand. Light kisses began to land on the fabric covering his growing erection, and Hugo couldn't prevent the sighs from passing his lips. Growing impatient he tugged on the blond's hair eliciting a groan before hands started to pull down his boxers and granted him some relief.  
  
"Come on baby, don't want to keep your captain waiting do you?" Hugo asked with his voiced laced with lust. Harry shook his head as a response and his hands came up to rest on Hugo's bare thighs as he shifted closer. Harry began to place teasing, open mouth kisses along the length of his cock which only causing him to grip his hair tighter in response. Eventually, the blond took the head into his mouth lightly swirling his tongue which drove Hugo crazy. The sight before him was scandalous with Harry staring up at him with his baby blue eyes and wet, pink lips stretched around him. Groaning loudly he held Harry's head with both his hands and tried to resist the urge to rock his hips in order to sink deeper into the other's mouth. Harry gradually sank his mouth further down Hugo's cock and found a suitable rhythm for himself. After a few moments, he tugged harshly at the other's hair which made Harry moan, sending overwhelming vibrations through him.    
  
"Gorgeous, so pretty for me Harry." Hugo panted not being able to stop his hips from stuttering forwards but the older was able to handle the sudden jerk well. Harry hummed at the praise and relaxed to allow Hugo to fuck his mouth. The pace he set was quick yet still enabled the other to breathe normally and keep up. Sinful noises filled the room and Hugo's eyes flickered shut, too absorbed in the moment to be able to focus on anything. When he reopened them to look down, he noticed one of Harry's hands had moved in order to touch himself.  
  
"Don't even think about it, hands behind your back," Hugo ordered using a socked foot to nudge the hand out of the way. Harry let out a soft sob but obeyed, linking his hands together behind his back. Hugo watched as he tried to rock forward for any kind of friction or some form of touch. A wicked grin graced his lips as he decided to press his clothed foot down against Harry's bulge. He applied enough pressure to make him beg for more but not enough for him to receive any relief. Still rocking his hips into Harry's mouth the whimpers the older male was making pushed him closer to the edge. Tears began to fall down the blond's cheeks as he tried desperately to grind upwards and continued to slide his tongue along Hugo's cock.    
  
Hugo found his thrusts stuttering more erratically and body flushing as his arousal peaked. He whispered out the word 'close' which Harry took as an incentive to suck harder. Hugo felt himself twitch and let out a loud moan before filling the other's mouth with his cum without any real warning. Harry also let out a loud moan and was able to swallow the majority. A tiny bit spilt past his lips which Hugo gathered on his thumb before dipping it past Harry's lips so he could suck it clean.    
  
Grabbing a fist full of the blond's shirt Hugo pulled him up to stand and captured his lips. He slotted his thigh between Harry's legs and allowed the other to rock against him for pleasure. Harry's hands tightly gripped Hugo's shoulders as noises flowed from his mouth and more tears slid down his rosy cheeks. Hugo mumbled praise against his lips which only made Harry's movements become more rushed and desperate. It only took Hugo biting sharply at his neck for him to cum, a choked moan tumbling from his lips as he did so. Hugo softly kissed him as he came down from his high, Harry's body falling against his for support. A soft whisper of 'my captain' was uttered from Harry as his arms wrapped around Hugo to keep himself upright.  
  
"Come to mine," Hugo whispered into the blond's hair and received a faint nod and hum as an answer. He sat Harry down on one of the benches his face etched with bliss and painted a light red colour. Hugo quickly pulled on his trainers and packed his bag up swiftly. Clutching his own bag he then grabbed Harry's bag in his hand as well. He smiled softly at the blond as he looked like he was ready to fall asleep at any moment. Freeing up his left hand Hugo reached out to clasp Harry's and laced their fingers together. The older sent him a thankful smile and leant gently into his side, placing a brief kiss on his shoulder. Hugo couldn't ask for anyone better.


	6. Chapter Six

**Hugo's POV**  
  
There was a strange, new tension at training. Hugo noticed it after Dele and Harry were speaking, glances not so subtly kept being thrown his way making him slightly nervous. Harry wouldn't tell anyone; as much as Hugo wanted everyone to know the captain is his, it is a private matter. Then during some of the drills, it became almost impossible to ignore. Hugo couldn't resist occasionally watching Dele, Harry and Chris giggle together, arms swung around one another. But it was the whisper from Dele and the look sent in his direction that made him confirm that something had to be up. Whatever was said must have been bad as Harry shoved the other lightly only to be shoved back harder and topple over onto the ground. There had been a small eruption of laughs before Chris helped the blond to his feet, he dusted off his knees and mumbled something that was out of Hugo's earshot.

"Don't worry I'm sure Hugo will kiss it better." That was definitely within earshot. Hugo snapped his head up to stare over at the trio. Dele was sporting a cheeky grin, Chris' eyes were wide open and Harry had a pale shade of red coating his skin. Other teammates close by also picked up on the comment and looked equally shocked but everyone was too awkward to say anything. Instead, Harry let out a nervous chuckle before running a hand through his hair to try and calm himself, the blue eyes flickered around waiting for something. When the silence remained the captain picked up the nearest ball and swiftly jogged over to a free goal to practice. Hugo took a deep breath before refocusing, allowing his anger to simmer down. It was not a good time to start a scene.  
  
Hugo expected it to be forgotten and dropped yet that wasn't the case. Despite the awkwardness already Dele seemingly couldn't resist teasing Harry about the situation. It was making Hugo's blood boil, and he could sense that the blond felt uncomfortable.    
  
"He's so young H, surely he's inexperienced." Dele taunted with an obnoxious giggle. That was the last straw before Hugo could only see red. His legs carried him over to Dele, and he wasn't able to think anything through. However, before he could grab or make contact with the other Harry had a firm hand on his chest preventing him from advancing any further. Hugo gripped Harry's wrist tightly to ground himself and he kept the intensity of his stare upon Dele who had now lost his grin.  
  
"Drop the act or we will have problems, got it?" Hugo stated with a slight growl. The silence and heavy air surrounding them were thick enough to suffocate them but Hugo didn't care. Dele nodded quickly and patted Harry's shoulder as a form of a weak apology. Hugo's gaze didn't leave the other until he had completely busied himself with something else. Detaching the stare, he sent a glance to Harry whose cheeks were still dusted pink and his eyebrows were tightly knitted. Hugo looked around the dressing room, now increasingly aware of the attention he had drawn. Not wanting to suffer in the silence any longer he gathered their things before harshly tugging Harry out of the dressing room. Harry muttered something about wanting a shower but Hugo only jerked his wrist harder and told him he could have one at his house. There was another sentence murmured under his breath which this time Hugo ignored. He only wanted to get out of the training ground as quickly as possible. Once in the car, Hugo was able to sigh deeply to release some extra built up tension he was holding, he was glad Harry had stopped him.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? You need to learn to calm down it was just playful teasing I could have handled it." Harry proclaimed, his voice rising as he let go of his own anger. Hugo furrowed his eyebrows and stared at him intently, Harry meeting his eyes with an intense look in them.  
  
"What is wrong with me? He was being a brat and is far too nosey, you looked uncomfortable so I decided to help out. Damm Harry, you could at least be a little grateful." Hugo argued back, his voice was laced with more bite than he intended. Harry looked a little shocked from the outburst, slumping back into the seat and folding his arms across his chest. The bright blue eyes were now fixed downwards, and Harry was biting his bottom lip gently, the sight sent a pang through Hugo's chest. Huffing out a soft breath he started up the car no longer wanting to fight and simply needing to be in the comfort of his own home.  
  
As soon as they enteredHugo's house Harry was pulled into a searing kiss which Hugo easily controlled. They were impossibly close to one another and hands trailed across their frames. When they pulled away Hugo nibbled along Harry's jaw and left a trail of red marks on the skin. A hand came up to grab his chin and Harry caught his eyes making him pause.  
  
"Hugo, I need to shower so stop," Harry added, attempting to detangle himself from the young keeper. Smirking, Hugo nodded and quickly pulled the other upstairs and to the bathroom. Harry had confusion etched on his face until Hugo stripped himself of his shirt before stepping forward to do the same for Harry. The blue eyes widened briefly before he gladly allowed the younger to pull his shirt over his head, it also joining Hugo's on the tiled floor. There was a shuffle of items in a cabinet as the keeper searched for necessities before rejoining Harry. They met in another messy, passionate kiss. Hugo worked on discarding the rest of their clothes in order for them to step into the shower, placing a bottle of lube on the small shelf with the other shower commodities.  
  
After a few more moments of heavy kissing, Hugo dragged Harry into the shower, turning the taps on to start a downpour of water onto them. At first, the stream was cold but after a while, it eventually heated up to a nice temperature. Hugo shoved Harry against one of the walls beneath the stream of water, the blond's hands resting against the wet tiles. The captain was pinned in, his back resting against Hugo's chest and the contact was enough to drive them both crazy. Rough hands scratched down the blond's back causing him to arch slightly and a gasp to past his lips when Hugo squeezed his bum harshly. Biting at Harry's neck Hugo uncapped the lube to coat his thick fingers, he chuckled darkly when he saw Harry shift his hips backwards eagerly.    
  
"So needy for me, baby, all mine," Hugo whispered, teeth grazing the skin of Harry's earlobe triggering a shiver to run down the other's spine. Using his free hand Hugo clasped Harry's hip tightly to hold him in place as he pushed a digit into the older. A few moans began to spill as soon as he crooked the finger inside him, Harry rocking back to gain more pleasure. Not wasting time Hugo added another finger and pumped them slowly much to Harry's dismay who was whining sinfully. Hugo bit down on the broad shoulder as he curled three fingers inside of Harry, groaning at the sweet sounds his captain was making. A soft whimper of 'please' was all he needed to rid his fingers and prepare himself. Hugo was very keen to mark Harry as his own for everyone to know.  
  
At first, Hugo gently pushed his cock into Harry moaning deeply at the feeling. It didn't take long for Harry to start pushing back eagerly, begging Hugo for more which he happily obliged to. The thrusts were at a ruining pace and Hugo's mouth ravished any exposed skin within his reach in a series of harsh nips and bites. The roughness caused Harry to rest his head against the cold tiles and allow floods of noises to spill from his mouth. The captain could only whimper 'please', 'more' and 'Hugo', no longer able to string sentences together. Hugo's grip on his hips burned crescent-shaped bruises into the skin, his dark eyes roaming over the heavily marked body before him.  
  
"Mine. Mine. Mine." Hugo chanted between Harry's shoulder blades, leaving sharp bites across the stretch of skin. It took a few more deep thrusts and Hugo stroking Harry's erection for the captain to let out a loud moan. The tightness of Harry's body when he tensed from his climax pushed Hugo over the edge, also cumming with a loud shout. His calloused fingertips trailed through the wet, blond hair as he softly pulled out of Harry. The captain's legs wobbled slightly and Hugo supported him with a strong arm around his waist, using his other hand to clean him up gently.    
  
Once he was satisfied with the state of the blond he turned off of the taps, the warm cascading water instantly stopping. Hugo carefully helped Harry out of the shower and wrapped him a large, warm and fluffy towel before doing the same for himself. Lacing their fingers together he led Harry into his bedroom, allowing the blond to snuggle himself under the duvet. Hugo smiled gently before grabbing two shirts and two sets of boxers from his dresser for the both of them so they wouldn't get cold. Eventually, they both got fully dry and then got changed. Harry looked stunning wearing Hugo's clothes and the content look on his face was beyond cute. Joining him under the covers Hugo enveloped him in his arms and pressed a light kiss into the blond's hair.  
  
"I love you," Harry whispered which caused Hugo to draw in a gasp of air, not expecting to hear those words from his captain. His heartbeat began to race and he brought one of his hands to hold Harry's waist tightly. Hugo mumbled 'I love you too' into Harry's shoulder and planted a few soft kisses across the span of his back. He was definitely in love with his captain.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Harry's POV**

When Hugo had called him to tell him he got called up for France Harry couldn't have been any happier for the younger. The opportunity and pride to represent your country is still something Harry hasn't gotten used to, and making a debut is one of the most nerve-wracking experiences. Yet, he had no doubt the keeper would be incredible despite the pressure. International break also meant being apart which was something Harry hadn't given much thought until it had arisen. He was fortunate that the series of England games were at Wembley whereas Hugo had to travel out to France. So being in the comfort of his own home was a bonus at least.

The England game earlier in the day couldn't have gone any better; a clean sheet for the team and a brace for himself in a 3-0 win were the perfect ways to start internationals. Harry chose not to shower at Wembley since he wanted to fully soak at home in order to ease the tension in his legs. The sensation of warm water gliding over his skin was soothing as he relaxed deeper into the bath, completely allowing his mind to still as he closed his eyes.

Entering his bedroom in just a towel Harry sat on the edge of his bed and scrolled through his phone, keeping updated on other games. His eyes lingered over the fixture starting in around 10 minutes; it was France's game and clicking on the line-up Harry beamed when he saw Hugo's name there. Tapping his fingers on his bare leg, he hummed softly and debated whether or not to try and find a way to watch the match. Deciding he could not miss the younger's debut Harry turned on his tv and set up a stream for the game.

Harry watched as the teams flooded out of the tunnel, gaze snapping instantly towards Hugo and the black kit clutching at his body delightfully. The keeper had a water bottle in his hand and when he jogged over to the goal Harry stared as he took a swig. However, he was not expecting the young goalie to spit out the water, droplets dripping down his chin. What would be seemingly innocent to many caused the hairs on Harry's arms and nape to stand up. Blinking a few times, he adjusted so he was sat against the headboard instead and tried to focus his eyes on where the ball was and not Hugo. But, it was certainly tricky to keep his gaze from wandering.

Harry was in awe. The acrobatic save Hugo had to pull off early in the first half made him smile ear to ear. But, the clap on the back and brief hug he received from a defender made him furrow his eyebrows. Pushing aside the light flicker of jealously Harry focused back on the game watching as France quickly countered from the opposition's corner. They made it look easy; the set up was perfect, and the finish was just as good. Delighted that France got the lead Harry watched as the camera panned to Hugo who was celebrating enthusiastically. And, suddenly another wave of jealousy and insecurity filled him. _Did Hugo celebrate like that when he scored? Or when anyone at Spurs scored?_ Shaking off his doubts, Harry swallowed and ran a hand through his slightly damp hair to compose himself.

The second-half proved to be a bit more challenging for France, they were unable to play their possession style game which caused mistakes to be made. Luckily for them, Hugo was in top form and kept catching or palming the ball away from the goal. Every time the younger did make a save he received: a hug, a squeeze of the bicep, a bright smile or a clap on the shoulder. The touches were minimal, but it still drove Harry crazy. Allowing jealously to wash over him Harry tried to distract himself by looking at his phone but he couldn't tear his eyes away, much to his own frustration. Although it wasn't Hugo's fault Harry couldn't shake the slight annoyance he felt in his chest.

When the full-time whistle blew Harry felt relief. Not only due to France winning the match and keeping a clean sheet but also because he wouldn't have to witness any more touches with Hugo. However, he did watch Hugo's teammates hug him tightly as they all headed down the tunnel and it was enough to tip Harry over the edge. The overwhelming urge to fight fire with fire arose and a wicked idea sparked in his head making him smirk softly.

Scooping up his phone from beside him Harry turned on the camera, he let out a puff of breath before angling his body. Firstly, he started by just sending Hugo a picture of his chest with the top of the towel in the frame. His mind and body itching to do more, Harry began to slide his free hand underneath the fluffy towel to tease and snapped another photo. Not wanting to give the other a full show he pushed the towel down further so it was barely covering anything anymore. He smirked to himself as he sent the teasing photos to Hugo. He hoped the other would open them in the dressing room and would have to hide his phone, biting his lip at the thought Harry switched off the tv.

After putting on a pair of shorts and grabbing a light snack Harry was sat in his living room watching a movie when his phone buzzed. He gulped slightly but left it; he didn't want to come across eager. However, when several more vibrations occurred against the wood of the table he couldn't hold back anymore. Snatching his phone, he rapidly unlocked it to pull up his text messages.

**Hugo**  
What's all this for baby? Enjoy the game that much ;)

Just know that when I get back you're gonna pay for this I got some strange looks in the dressing room

Good job on the goals today too xx

Harry was stunned, the responses made his mind blur and fog with thousands of images and thoughts. Deciding to press a little further Harry typed out a few variations of the same message before finally settling on one.

**Harry**  
Oh yeah, and how am I gonna pay? ;)

He could taste blood trickle into his mouth from biting his lips and the inside of his cheek so much. Harry's heart was accelerating quickly, and adrenaline coursed through his body. Patiently, he watched as three dots appeared and disappeared across his screen making him anxious. A soft ding and a flash on the screen made Harry refocus all of his attention back to his phone.

**Hugo**  
You're in big trouble baby, can't wait to run my hand's all over your body and bite you all over for teasing me. I will make you suffer. 

Harry couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down his spine as he reread the text over and over again. His head filled with scenarios of Hugo coming straight to his house after arriving back in England and it caused arousal to throb through him. Perhaps some more harmful teasing wouldn't be a bad idea.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Harry's POV**  
  
International break was always tiring and Harry was thankful for not having to fly anywhere this time around. It was around 9 pm at night when there was a knock at the door. Knowing immediately who it was Harry shot up off the sofa, ignoring the tension in his calves as he did so. Opening the door, he smiled when he saw Hugo stood there, looking as if he had come straight from the airport due to his outfit and messy hair. Allowing the younger inside and then closing the door Harry beamed as the familiar scent filled the air. As soon as Hugo removed his shoes, he was pulled into a tight and comforting hug, a soft kiss landing on his neck. Harry could feel the other become slightly heavier, and he began to lean further against him. Pulling away the blond noticed how Hugo looked as if he was going to drift into a slumber any second. Chuckling at the keeper's tired state Harry laced their fingers together and guided Hugo upstairs to his bedroom.  
  
Once in his room, they both undressed into shirts, boxers and socks before jumping into the warm bed. Strong arms encircled his frame as they nuzzled close together for contact and heat, yawning lightly at the cosiness of the situation. Harry snuggled closer into Hugo's chest, enjoying being in the other's embrace again, sleep washing over them both quickly.  
  
Harry's body stirred awake, and he shifted around only to knock against another body. He sighed heavily knowing that he was going to struggle to get comfortable again. Accepting that he should get up, Harry groaned internally. He felt a leg hit against his and muffled noise was emitted close by so he knew that Hugo must also be waking up.    
  
"What's the time?" Harry groaned as he stretched his arms and legs under the duvet, his eyes slowly opening to meet dark brown ones. Hugo leant off the bed to retrieve his phone that must have been in one of his pockets in his discarded clothing. Harry laughed quietly when the other winced at the sudden brightness from the screen as he unlocked it.  
  
"It's early, we have ages until training," Hugo muttered, placing his phone onto the bedside table before turning to face Harry. Smiling Harry ran his fingers across Hugo's jaw and then slowly down his neck before resting at the collar of his t-shirt. The younger had a small smirk on his face and grabbed Harry's hips to pull him closer to kiss him. Their shirts and boxers were discarded in between kisses and light nips at the skin, leaving them naked and tangled under the sheets. Harry moved so he was sat on top of the other's thighs, their hands wandering over each other's exposed bodies. They met in a messy kiss even though it wasn't rushed or rough.    
  
"Please," Harry muttered softly closely to the keeper's ear, a smile lining his lips as he looked back at him. Hugo stretched over to the bedside drawer, rummaging around until finding a bottle of lube that was stashed away. Uncapping it, he poured some on his fingers, his calloused fingertips softly trailing up the backs of the blond's thighs. Harry shifted to rest more on his knees so Hugo could tease a digit inside him. The pair moved in fluid motions, Harry rocking back slowly against Hugo's fingers whilst the keeper crooked them inside of him. He also held Harry close to him so they were almost chest to chest, breathing almost in rhythm. Hugo swallowed all of Harry's moans by bringing him into a slow and passionate kiss, his free hand thumbing circles on his cheekbone.    
  
After spending a long time trailing light kisses across each other's faces, necks and upper bodies Hugo finally slipped his fingers out of Harry. Meeting in another kiss and adjusting slightly, Harry moved so he could line up with Hugo's cock. Slowly, he sank down and his hands came to lightly rest on the other's chest whilst the younger's fingers rested on his hips. Resting their foreheads together they stared briefly into one another's eyes before Harry began to rock his hips with Hugo following suit soon after. They kept the pace slow and deliberate, more absorbed in the moment than anything else.  
  
"I missed you," Harry said quietly, his hands moving to run his fingers through Hugo's hair and hold him close. Hugo was allowing him to control the majority of the movement only gently rocking his upwards, but each thrust still took Harry more and more apart. A thumb came to swipe across his lips and then rested on his jaw as his lips parted to spill out moans of Hugo's name.    
  
Lost in soft touches, words and smiles Harry was too blissed out and almost didn't feel his impending orgasm catching up with him. Hugo's chest was rising heavily and he was panting lightly, a firm hand clasped the back of Harry's head. They were impossibly close together, chests and noses touching ever so slightly as they chased their high. Their bodies moved in sync and they both moaned loudly together as they climaxed. Harry collapsed fully against Hugo's chest, absorbing his scent and nuzzling his nose into the other's neck. Pulling out gently, Hugo used his hand to push loose strands of blond hair away from Harry's forehead before placing a light kiss there.  
  
"Come on let's get cleaned up and then head to training," Hugo stated, his hand caressing the side of Harry's face and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Smiling, he nodded and let the other pull him gently out of bed and towards the bathroom. Feeling to blissed out and content to do anything but follow Hugo.  
  
When they arrived at training later in the day no one seemed to bat an eyelash at them entering together. They greeted and chatted with their fellow teammates before focusing on getting changed. Training was fairly routine, and Harry was able to catch up with a few of the lads during drills which was always nice. However, everyone's minds seemed to already be set on the derby in a couple of days' time. The short break did not give them much time to prepare or recover. Despite the fatigue Harry could feel creeping up on him he remained strong and still worked as hard as he could.  
  
**Hugo's POV**  
  
Derby day rolled around sooner than Hugo would have liked it too. The transition from internationals back to club football was a new experience, and he wasn't sure his body or mind had quite adjusted yet. Pushing aside his own personal struggle Hugo took deep breaths as he stood in the tunnel behind Harry. The noise of the stadium was already deafening as the crowd waited in anticipation for the match to begin. Walking out onto the pitch Hugo could feel adrenaline pump through his veins as they set up for kick-off, the atmosphere feeling thick and tense.  
  
Throughout the first half, Hugo felt anxious whenever the ball entered their third. It would cause him to tense up and he desperately anticipated a shot coming at any moment. It had been fairly balanced up until the last couple of minutes where they had seen very little of the ball. All it took was a slight lapse in concentration for the defence to widen up, offering a perfect target for the striker. With excellent technique, the ball was struck and although Hugo stretched fully he could barely get his fingertips to it as it sailed into the top corner. Shouting wildly, Hugo felt frustration pulse through him as the other team celebrated. As conceding right before halftime was the worst thing that could have happened to them. When the referee blew his whistle, he stormed down the tunnel with his eyebrows knitted and the dressing room contained a tense atmosphere, no one uttering a word. Sitting down on the bench, he caught eye contact with Harry, the blond sending him a small smile which slightly lifted his mood. Yet the annoyance still flowed through him and he knew the next forty-five minutes were going to be tough.  
  
Despite the nerves and shakiness still being present, they were playing much better than the first half. Hugo watched intently as the ball was passed about in midfield, biting his lip and waiting for someone to make a run forward. Thankfully, Son picked up the ball and began to sprint down the wing. Hugo came closer to the edge of the box to watch, the ball gliding across the grass to Harry's feet. The blond dropped a shoulder and stepped past one defender and into the penalty box. Holding his breath he waited for him to line up and take the shot. But it never came. Instead, a defender slid in and took Harry clean off of his feet, tumbling to the ground in a mess of limbs. The yelp of pain could be heard from where he was standing and it made his heart race. The ref had motioned for a penalty and gave a yellow card but Hugo's focus was on Harry who was still on the floor.  
  
Hugo wanted to do nothing more than run over and check if he was okay. Not wanting to create a scene he simply headed behind the goal to collect his water bottle. Nervously drinking, Hugo watched as the medical staff raced onto the pitch and how Poch was preparing to make a substitution from the sidelines. His eyes followed as Harry was helped off of the pitch, only tearing them away from the injured blond when Dele approached him. The other handed him the captain's armband which he gladly accepted, and he quickly rolled it up his arm to sit snug on his bicep.  
  
Reshifting his focus, Hugo drummed his gloved fingers on his thighs as he saw Son line up for the penalty. The stadium was deathly quiet which only created more pressure. Fortunately, and with ease, Son managed to net the penalty and also sent the keeper in the wrong direction too. Restoring hope, the crowd livened up again, noise and chants filling the air as kick off resumed.    
  
After the goal it remained fairly neutral, both sides high pressing and putting on great counter-attacks but not scoring from them. Hugo was thankful that he didn't have to do much in the second half, although he liked to be involved, his mind was now occupied with many other thoughts. When the full-time whistle was blown there was a slight buzz of annoyance as they could have and should have come away with all three points. Shrugging off the pessimistic thoughts Hugo headed straight to the dressing room, only stopping to talk briefly with the manager. Not engaging in any conversations in the dressing room Hugo focused on getting changed quickly and packing up his bag. Once doing so he said a few goodbyes before promptly leaving to go search for Harry.  
  
Hugo walked into the lobby area and his face softened when he noticed Harry. He was stood talking to medical staff, and the blond had a temporary support boot around his ankle and was on crutches. Feeling a little awkward Hugo approached slowly, merely wanting to check on the other, but overheard them talking about a scan to confirm a few things. When the medical staff left, Hugo placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder and sent him a reassuring smile, the blond sending him back a weak smile. Carefully, Hugo hugged him and allowed the older to rest his head against his shoulder whilst in the embrace.  
  
"Come to mine? I'll take you to the scan tomorrow as well."Hugo asked softly, a hand resting on the nape of Harry's neck. The other nodded lightly and as they pulled away from one another Hugo offered to take Harry's bag that he had on his back. Taking both of their bags Hugo walked beside Harry as they headed to his car, making sure not to steam ahead and to keep doors wide open for him. When they eventually made it to his car Hugo helped Harry settle into his seat. He did it despite the other saying he could do it by himself, but he didn't want to take that risk.  
  
Arriving at Hugo's they tried to escape the bitter, cool air as promptly as possible. The warmth of the house instantly adding colour and feeling back to their skin.    
  
"Do you want anything?" Hugo asked whilst taking off his shoes. Smiling at him, Harry nodded and asked for water before slowly heading towards the living room on his crutches. Shuffling to the kitchen, Hugo filled two glasses with water and then walked to go find the blond. Harry was sitting on the sofa with his back against one of the armrests and his legs were stretched out for maximum comfort. A grin etched itself onto his face as he placed their water on the table and kept his eyes fixed on the other. With great care, Hugo managed to wiggle his way behind Harry so the older was resting between his legs. The blond's hair fanned across his shirt as his head was now resting lightly against his shoulder. Running a firm hand through the strands, Hugo began to trail his lips gently across the side of Harry's face. The older let out a pleased hum as their fingers laced together, and he lulled farther back into the hold.  
  
"I love you," Harry whispered gently as he ran a thumb over Hugo's knuckles. The younger could feel his chest swell and warmth flood through him at the words. Softly nuzzling his face into the other's neck he placed a brief kiss on the skin before Harry tilted his face to look at him.  
  
"I love you too," Hugo murmured, staring deeply into the bright blue eyes and watched as Harry leaned forward to press a sweet kiss against his lips.    
  
"My Captain," Hugo whispered against Harry's lips, them twitching up into a beautiful smile. Harry closed the gap between them again, meeting in a gentle kiss to seal the claim. Both of their hearts were racing, their fingers laced tightly together and their skin was prickled with a heated flush. They knew they would always have each other.  



End file.
